Satoru Nishimiya
Satoru Nishimiya (西村 知 Nishimiya Satoru) is the second OC of wikia user 72Kore. He's an uwabami (蟒蛇) yokai who swore his loyalty to Arisue Nishimiya as her familiar, which he takes form in the identity of her older brother for his own amusement. Please do NOT use this OC without any permission from 72Kore, including roleplays, fanfictions and so on. Kindly refrain from editing this page as well even if it's just adding categories. Personality (WIP: appears as amiable and easy-going, two-faced, gluttonous, manipulative, sadistic, has no remorse and takes pleasure in other's suffers, incapable of expressing affectionate feelings, has excessive dramatic spirit, extremely dedicated to acting) Appearance WIP Backstory (Note: Excuse the horrible errors in these paragraphs, will probably be fixed later) Satoru was a nameless, wild uwabami yokai by the lakes of (place) until he was caught and forced to sign a contract by a noble family, which was no other than the ancestors of the Nishimiya family. Although he has a very rebellious nature and has a troublesome attitude, his long-lasting powers were proved to be impressive hence he was passed down for many generations, and given a name as he was knowledgeable. As the family branched out further and further, more members eventually began lusting over him as a tool to gain power and a chance to be the next heir of the family. They soon found their perfect opportunity when Satoru’s former master passed away in accident, which then he could freely choose anyone to sign his next contract with. However, despite being lured with all sorts of deals, Satoru chose Arisue out of everyone to be his next master, which was indirectly related to the noble family, not to mention she was still a young child at the time. This soon caused an uproar in the family, however not being able to change anything, Arisue and her parents were taken into the main branch of the Nishimiya household, and Arisue was soon educated into being the next heir. Many despised the result as they highly doubt Arisue would be capable for the position as she has a condition, but Satoru insists that he saw something different in her, as she has no intentions of wanting power. The two eventually grew closer despite being bound by a contract, which they behaved like they were truly related by blood. Arisue decided to crown Satoru with the Nishimiya family name as well as she treated him as a part of the family... Statistics WIP Possessions WIP Trivia * Satoru is born on March 8th, which, ironically it's on a day called "Be Nasty Day". * Being an uawbami he is very fond of alcohol, specifically sake, but he has gotten into quite a lot of trouble while getting it due to his identity as a student. * Satoru tends to use the pronoun "Ore" (俺) to refer to himself. * It is revealed that Satoru is actually tone-deaf, and doesn't have any sense of music at all, which is also why the school's event never had musical plays ever since Satoru became president. * Although having no blood relations whatsoever, he share many similarities with Arisue. For example... ** Both of them have a frighteningly dark side (although Arisue's is shown more frequently), which is shown to emit an amazingly cold aura. ** Both of them seemingly attracts airheads (Masato for Arisue, Heather for Satoru). ** They both have a crush which each other are aware of, and to put more frankly, a crush that both of them like to tease each other for. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Males Category:Brothers Category:Fifth Years Category:Presidents Category:Theater Arts Club Category:Class 5-4 Category:Human Category:Akoisexual Category:Biromantic Category:72Kore's OCs